BadBoyHalo
Darryl Noveschosch, (born April 1995 24), better known online as BadBoyHalo (formerly Saint of Games), is an Irish YouTuber known for hosting a Minecraft server named MunchyMC and being friends with popular YouTubers such as Skeppy, a6d, Zelk and more. His channel mainly consists of Minecraft videos and Story Time. BadBoyHalo is often compared to Skeppy and probably Zelkam when it comes to content. He sometimes also records with A6d for content, and they are friends, like Skeppy and BadBoyHalo. BadBoyHalo is often trolled by his friend, Skeppy either on MunchyMC or InvadedLands. His friends are Skeppy, A6d, Zelkam, and many more. BadBoyHalo owns a channel alongside Skeppy and A6d called The Trio where they post podcasts and stream together. Servers McPVP BadBoyHalo was a notable admin while McPVP was still around, MunchyMC opened around when McPVP had shutdown. While the domain still lives (mcpvp.com) some of their subdomains redirect your to certain gamemodes on the new replacement of McPVP which is now Brawl. Brawl bought out McPVP when the owner Kurtis Welch had issues keeping the servers up from financial issues. Kurtis had to pay the server host out of his own pocket. Due to finacial issues Kurtis decided to sell McPVP to Chaploo he owns all the domains but since he is busy with Fortnite another owner is taking care of Brawl (chickenputty) He owns all assets to the server while Chap owns all domains. Chap bought out McPVP for approximately $95,000 he bought the following servers CTF (Capture The Flag), Build, HG, Hardcore (now called Raid). MunchyMC BadBoyHalo has a Minecraft server called MunchyMC (MunchyMC.com) with over 100+ players online at once and various gamemodes. MunchyMC has been slowly replacing some of MCPVP's gamemodes such as KitPVP (kitpvp.us) now redirects players to MunchyMC's KitPVP server. Skeppy trolls BadBoyHalo on MunchyMC very often. Streams BadBoyHalo streams every Saturday. He is known to get very angry when people call him names such as "Baldy" or "BaldBoyHalo". In his streams, there was also a gag where everyday was Bad’s birthday since no one knew what his actual birthday is. Even his stream mod, Callahan, sometimes changes the donation sound to something annoying. Callahan has changed the sound to BadBoyHalo saying "ding" several times. Bad also gets angry when he receives a large donation as his policy is usually $5 or less. Memes There are some memes contributed to BadBoyHalo some are "I'm a Ping Spoofer" created by Skeppy, "BaldBoyHalo" created by Skeppy, "CryBoyHalo" created by Zelkam, "14" created by Skeppy, and "McDonalds Cheesy Fries" created by Dream, another content creator. Some famous donation memes are "Magnifying Glass Tilted Right/Left" and "Japanese Symbol For Beginner". Viewers usually donate memes to get BadBoyHalo mad. Trivia *It is confirmed that BadBoyHalo is Irish.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0ynNNcN4UM&t *BadBoyHalo is 24 years of age, he stated in a 2012 McPVP stream that he was 21, however, he has admitted to have lied to get into an event.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LGTcrR8MLw&t=83s His birthday is in April, with him stating on a livestream that it "it may or may not actually be my birthday but we will be celebrating as if it is my birthday". This stream aired on April 6, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UbrnqnibHw&t=390s *On a stream on January 11, 2020, Bad challenged Skeppy to double or nothing in hopes that he wouldn't have to wear the skin Skeppy chose for him after he lost a TNT run bet during Minecraft Saturdays. After Skeppy won thirteen ''1v1s in a row, Bad then had to wear any skin Skeppy chose for him for 22 years. Unfortunately for Skeppy, on January 14th, 2020, Skeppy lost another skin bet to BBH in Wool Wars to decrease the date from 22 years to 10 years and 3 days. References 'This page was created on March 20, 2017, by FruztalProjects.''' Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012